Dear Senpai, remember me?
by BLSUGS30
Summary: KakaXAnko.. She returns seven years later, out of the blue, with raw scars on her body. He's a school lit teacher, someone who's happy enough with forgetting his past. "Senpai, remember me? " Lemon. Frequent reference to Obito and the rest of Naruto's cas
1. A visit out of the blue

**Dear Senpai, Remember Me?**

**--**

(Session #1: A visit out of the blue)

--

It was late; 2am, and the doorbell was ringing.

It annoyed Kakashi to hell.

Being the literature teacher and the Sophomore director of Konoha high was, literally, no easy deal.

In fact, he'd finally finished grading that stack of papers, and felt like 'sleep' and 'death' itself.

Now who could that be at this hour.

"Who is this? "

Thinking angrily, if it was that irksome guy from next doors with a pot belly that came looking around for his wife again… he stormed towards the front door.

Jesus Christ, just because the woman had said aloud once that she'd rather marry 'him' than the old boozed up geez she had for a husband…

But when he opened the door, it wasn't 'anyone' he had expected.

"Kakashi senpai, remember me?! "

And without warning, a breathless young woman fell into his arms… literally.

Being the man that he was, he couldn't just… drop her on the floor.

"W…Who, what the!! You're heavy, woman!!"

Maybe not 'entirely' the gentleman.

"It's me!! Anko!! "

"Dango? "

"Anko!! "

"Holy…"

Feeling aghast; if anyone saw this…

He quickly 'carried' her inside, slamming the door hurriedly, and with a tad bit more menace than he had meant to show.

As he set her down and she went bouncing off to the direction of his living room couch…

Why was she back all of a sudden?

It was she who left him without a word seven years ago…so why return?

Seven years, jesus. No wonder he didn't recognize her at first.

Anko. Right.

"That's not really a nice greeting isn't it? 'You're heavy?' Senpai, that could be 'real' cutting to a girl's heart! "

"…and jumping into the arms of a guy you haven't met for seven years is nice greeting? "

She ignored that.

"Am I really heavy? "

"Yes. "

"Really?! "

"…No. "

She grinned.

"I missed you!... by the way, nice flat! Live here alone? "

"…why are you here? "

Anko leaned back into the cushions, not bothering if her open legs might 'flash' her underwear at anyone standing in front of her.

In fact, Kakashi did not mind, but.

"Let's just say… I'm in a tight spot. "

"…you didn't kill anyone, did you? "

"Bad joke, senpai, bad joke. "

Kakashi sighed audibly, while she continued to beam at him.

"…never mind about why you're here, I'll go get… some beer or whatever. "

"Sure! I'm achin' for a beer. "

He proceeded to the kitchen, feeling slightly shook up.

As his hands prepared the beer tray, businesslike, he frowned.

With Anko…there were so many… unsaid things, stuff that should have had an ending, but didn't. Besides, he was young then.

He wasn't even sure what his relationship was with her anymore.

'…nevermind. '

He walked back to the living room, the tray balanced on his right hand.

Anko was studying a collage a couple of girl students made for him after they graduated.

It was mostly filled with ghastly comments like; "We'll miss you forever, you're my fave teacher!! ", and also, "If I can make a confession… I 'love' you sensei!! I've graduated; we're both adults now aren't we?! squeal or "You're my dream husband! "

'I rest my case.'

Kakashi dubiously looked over at the ever energetic Anko, who was peering into the collage with a grin, a sparkle in her eyes. She looked up at him standing slightly awkwardly with the beer, and gestured for him to sit down next to her.

She pounced on him with a question as soon he was on the couch.

"So you're a teacher now. Hmm, your students seem to like you? "

Kakashi frowned, cocking his head to one side. He set down the tray and took up a beer, taking a sip.

"What exactly are you implying? "

"Um, rephrase. Your 'female' students seem to 'love' you? "

He almost choked on his beer.

Kakashi decided to ignore that comment, and pointedly put the collage out of sight…no, actually whipped it behind the couch cushion, while Anko smiled knowingly.

"Aw how sweet, it's not anything to be shamed of! By any rights, you should be damn happy that your students love you… well, even if it seems to be forbidden lov…"

"Enough. "

Kakashi felt that he'd been a bit too terse, and quickly swigged his beer nonchalantly, forcing himself to stay composed…

…Anko was not helping.

"Aw, you've gone red! Wow, is this possible? 'The' Hatake Kakashi actually blushed? I'm amazed! "

Kakashi looked down at Anko, narrowing his eyes sheepishly. She smiled widely, a somehow serene look to her face.

"You've changed, senpai… that's a good thing, don't get me wrong. I'm so glad you got over… that incident. "

He stood up abruptly, his eyes determinedly facing forward. He crushed the beer can with his hand, his back to her.

She spoke up quietly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry... I shouldn't... have said anything. "

He could sense Anko looking down at the floor, fiddling her hands.

Because he 'knew' her every habits.

Because she was one of the very few people that really 'knew' him.

He sighed.

"…no. I have gotten over it. 'I'm' sorry… I shouldn't have been so a… mm?! "

Her arms were already locked around his neck, her heels pushed up by her toes to reach his height. Her soft sensuous lips were on his, her body's curves fitting completely into his form.

He hadn't still quite gotten over his, "what-the-fuck" moment, but he submitted to her quite effortlessly.

He had, indeed, missed her. It seems.

After about a minute had passed, or thirty (who knew?), she finally pulled away from his grip; amidst all the kissing, his hands had somehow found its way around her.

She grinned into his unsmiling face and exclaimed with elation.

"…oh god, I've almost forgotten how good it was to kiss you!! "

"…you…could have given me a warning!! Damn you Anko! "

"Oh? But you liked it. "

She was right, he knew.

And that was what riled him; he didn't want anyone to know him so well… it was easier to just make up an identity, to wear a fucking mask…

It was easier.

"Or could it be… it's been a while since you had a woman kiss you? Come on, I know you to be a womanizer… tell me!! You've got anyone steady? Is she living in your house? Oh god, are you married?! Have I just committed ….?! "

Kakashi's response:

"Yes. "

Anko's response:

"What?! "

"No, I'm joking. I haven't got a steady, not now. "

Anko jokingly stared into his eyes suspiciously, her hands stroking his ridiculously premature silver hair. Sticking up all over in spikes, as usual.

"You could be lying… You can't have stayed single all these years. "

"I haven't. I did meet a few, here and there… but not anymore. Search the house if you feel up to it. "

She rose to the occasion immediately.

"Ooh great! Time to look at your boxer collection! Do you still have the one with the ducks on that I bought for you on Christmas?? You know, indigo? Or have you thrown it away? Are you wearing it? "

He exclaimed in disbelief as her hand found his zipper.

He managed to stop her, but only half-heartedly.

"Jesus Christ, Anko… yes, 'now' I remember you perfectly. And no, you may not search my drawers for my… my boxers!! "

"Oh, so you don't have the duck one anymore? "

He hesitated, then resignedly answered:

"No. Not anymore. "

Anko loosened her arms that were still entangled around his neck. Her voice dropped a key.

"…did you burn all the memories away, senpai? Thrown away all your past? Do the dreams still come to you at night? You used to be an insomniac… haunted by …do you still see Ob…"

"…stop. "

They were silent for a moment, lock in the time and space of their past, reminiscing.

When she looked up again, her face was offering yet another smile, only slightly tainted with her determinedly cheerful but hoarse voice.

"I know how you are Kakashi senpai… and… I think I'm okay with it. I think I understand… "

Kakashi had not much to offer her but another stony face, but he had already surrendered to whatever she was suggesting him.

She suddenly jumped into her feisty mood.

"…really, no one? You're single? "

"I'm positive I'm single. "

Anko laughed out loud.

"How sad… really, such a waste of great physical features. Pure waste. Do you care for another relationship though? Anything? "

He rolled his eyes at her, already sensing where this was going.

And he thought he'd get some sleep tonight.

"I might. If the bidding's high enough. "

"Am I enough for your expectations? "

She was starting another jest, but he was just too tired to compete with her crazy wit.

So he resorted to grabbing her up and steady on his left shoulder without a word and marching straight off to his bedroom.

Anko was pleasantly surprised, but yelled out incredulously.

"Oh hey wait!! Senpai!! No foreplay? "

He replied:

"Look, I had to grade 300 papers today, half of which written by adolescents that couldn't tell Kafka from R.L.Stine, god forbid, and I happen to be tired. No, actually I'm fucked up, my brain's ceased to function. Plus I had a beer, which tends to make me a tad edgy. If you dig foreplay, you should have gone to someone else. Per se."

"...hm. Point taken, scary teacher. Tough being a teacher. "

"Precisely. "

As he dropped her softly on to his bed and started taking off his shirt, Anko commented with her eyes closed, her hands starting with the zippers on the side of her skirt.

"Y'know? If I was your student, I would've fallen straight in love you, too, just like all that girls on the collage. Forbidden love, why not? "

"…you seem to be in a jokey mood. "

He was baring his bare torso by this time, and starting on his pants. She was nude by then…. Fast, as always.

"No, no, I'm being completely serious! "

"Right. I believe this modest decent woman who's flashing me at the moment, most indecentl…"

"Oh god, you're learning to joke senpai? Unbelievable…"

Irked, Kakashi suddenly threw his pants at her, making her laugh all the more.

By the time Anko had untangled herself of the fabric, the light was off.

"Hey! … wait a second, I think I saw…"

"Nevermind. "

"Nope, not nevermind! 'Never' never mind! "

Anko deftly clicked on the lights again.

When she saw what she wanted to see, she secretly kept the smile to her face.

"…I, just wanted to see your face. Once more, before…"

She clicked the lights off, and smiled.

Kakashi reached for her and gently pushed her into his bed.

Her left arm wound around him, Anko affectionately kissed him, her right hand playfully snapping the elastic on the pair of boxers he wore…

Seven ducks were playing around in the background of the indigo fabric.

(bloodiedsug's words on DS-

I … 'might' continue this. I don't know.

If it seems too boring, I'll take it off no sweat.

Anko's a bit jokey in this story… is that annoying?

But I do love this couple, more than any kakasaku stories I've read, though I've read a lot of good ones.

Oh… by the way. First lemon I'd be writing;

Bear with me. )


	2. The change in her

**Dear Senpai, Remember Me?**

**--**

(Session #2: The change in her)

--

The night air was cool, but the bed was slowly soaking up sweat where the couple was entangled in all their fervor, each in his/her own search to quench their desire.

Anko's hands were rubbing down Kakashi's bent back, fingers trailing off his spine while his mouth gently cupped her breasts one at a time.

By now, they were both preoccupied with whatever they were feeling, physically. Even small acts such as quick light kisses on random parts of each other's body absorbed them, demanding full attention.

Kakashi was fully awake now, but instead captivated in a surreal dream-like reality.

It was something of a miracle that he was seeing Anko, touching her and smelling her. He'd thought he had completely rid of his past when he left his childhood home after Obito's death. People understood the reasons behind his decision, and didn't question much when he left. Even Anko had disappeared, as if she had been waiting for the right time.

It was curious indeed that they should meet again, only a few days before the date in which Obito died. A coincidence that he did not really want to look deep into.

He moved his hand again, sliding it down her shoulder and down her back, all the while kissing her face.

Wait… something was wrong.

His hand froze, and went over the form of the curious welt that seemed to be snaking along Anko's shoulder blade.

He spoke up quietly.

"…What is this? "

"Mmh…nothing. Go on, I'm waiting for you. "

Her voice betrayed nothing, but her body tensed.

Still hesitant, Kakashi raised his upper body up to the point where his form was bent directly over Anko's, but not necessarily touching. His hands firmly locked hers in position- slightly apart and above her head.

His hand was still tingling with the sensation of rubbing over what seemed to be a scar of some sort, a remnant of violence.

It troubled him.

"…is there anything you want to tell me? "

He had just recalled the way Anko had turned up in his flat out of the blue after seven years; anything could have happened between the time they were together, and now…but the voice that responded sounded at ease, and even a bit playful.

"Yes, be gentle. "

He shook his head silently.

"I meant… never mind. Forget it; we'll talk about it later. But what's this about being gentle? "

In the dark, Kakashi's eyebrow shot up. 'She' was the wild one, so it was definitely a first that she should request something like this. It was almost as if she was acting out a part she couldn't pull off.

As a response, Anko laughed, and spoke up amidst her laugh:

"I haven't had a man since you, can you believe that? "

"…no. "

It might have come off as rashly spoken, but Kakashi was a bit thrown back by her comment. He couldn't decide if she was sincere or not.

"Weird isn't it? No one expects celibacy from someone so open like me. But believe me, you're the first in seven years. "

Kakashi did not believe a word of it; he was assuming she was joking around again, like she usually was.

"I can't see you in this dark, but I can guess which expression you're wearing. "

She kept on speaking, a quirk that Kakashi was quick to note; it wasn't like her usual self at all.

"…what face am I making then? "

"I bet you're wearing that 'don't fuck with my head' face… but I'm serious. "

Kakashi dubiously fingered her opening; it was soaking wet. If she'd been wearing something, it probably would have been soaked right through. All the more reason to doubt her celibacy statement; she seemed right up for a night. He only traced her wetness his index and middle finger, not forcing anything into her for the moment.

Anko's right hand broke from his grip and inched up his face, trailing the outline of his lips and nose, even tweaking his ear as if to hurry him on.

As a response, Kakashi leaned forward and languidly pushed her hands upwards with his, securing its position above her head. His head buried in her neck, he positioned himself for the shove. Her face bent backwards, anticipating it herself.

"Ready? "

He didn't give her a chance to respond.

In one swiftly conducted motion, he entered her in full thrust.

"Nnngh!! "

Her hands clenched tightly and her body suddenly tensed. Kakashi loosened his grip in surprise. With her hands suddenly free, Anko clutched at him with a queer sense of desperateness that puzzled him.

Her head rose up bowing inwards, so that the crown of her head was pushed against his chest, hard. Her face was hidden accordingly.

An undistinguishable moan was heard, barely audible.

"…You were being serious? "

"What… did you think?! "

She cried out the last words in half a whimper and a whisper, defiantly swiping his back, her voice hoarse.

"You're not saying you really didn't bed anyone in all of seven years…?"

"Yes…I am…Don't move!! Please, senpai, don't you dare move! "

"…I won't. "

They were both silent for a while, their bodies stagnant.

'She'd been telling the truth…'

Anko had been telling the truth, he was sure of it.

It definitely looked like she hadn't had much experience, or rather; her body forgot what 'it' was like. She was clearly trying to be nonchalant about the deal, make it somewhat of a casual joke, the fact that she literally didn't have sex for seven years.

She had to be kidding about the celibacy thing; she couldn't have been putting it off by sheer unadulterated will.

There must be a distinct reason why.

"…It's okay now. "

Anko whispered in a small voice, suddenly stripped of her loud extraverted persona.

"You sure? "

"…it'll be less of a stress, for you. I mean, I'm taking away your sleep. Go on. "

This was an Anko Kakashi had never expected to see, uncertain and ridiculously shy. Her hand, which only seconds before had been jokingly swiping his back, rested limped on his neck, like some tamed animal.

Kakashi started having doubts, whether or not if he should have agreed to sleep with her the very first day of their reunion.

He only pulled back barely an inch, and when he saw she wasn't going to tense up again, heaved out the entire length and reentered with a thrust.

"Nngh…"

Her body rose along with his, her arms locked around his form, and legs tightening around his hips. He slipped his hands behind her back and lifted her up slightly, only so much so that he could kiss her neck.

Kakashi lips landed on hers, silencing the groan, but he was still doubtful.

It wasn't that he was indeed, thoroughly enjoying the moment; he had other matters occupying his mind, something inevitable, considering the circumstances.

What had happened to her?

--

(Next day, Konoha high, Teacher's office, 8:30 am)

"Mornin' Kakashi! Sleep well yesterday? "

Kakashi instinctively flinched, interpreting Gai's cheerful greeting in a completely different manner. Yes, he did 'sleep' well...but he didn't feel like sharing the experience with the rest of the world.

He regained himself after mentally hitting himself on the head.

"Nah, I've had the finals paper to grade, 300 in total. "

Gai shook his head in wonder, an offering of sympathy that only another teacher can give.

"Being a lit teacher has its dues, eh? How many hours of sleep? Tell me. "

That… 'word' again. It's perfectly a normal word: sleep.

But it was driving him crazy, resonating in his head like a crazy radio channel gone on twist. This never happened to him before, even when he used to sleep around with another woman.

By any means, it aggravated him to no end, this 'accidental' misinterpretation. Kakashi did not mean to feel like this, but Gai wasn't helping either.

"Just yesterday you saying?… about an hour, or so. "

Mistake; he should have said something like three or four.

As he expected, Gai's eyes popped out in surprise.

As it happened, Gai was the health teacher, something that didn't require that much labor. ('What' did we learn about Sex Ed in class, kids? Yeah use condoms!)Thus, he could afford to be lazy, even during the finals period.

"You only slept an hour? Grading papers? You … 'must' get out! Or else you're going to deteriorate into the stereotype of a… a nerdy teacher! A social disgrace!"

Gai blurted out incredulously, completely forgetting that it was the teacher's office inhabiting at least six other teachers. His screech rose heads, a few caffeine-induced teachers looking up, irked.

Kakashi chuckled appreciatively.

"Nice, puts me in perspective. "

Suddenly a familiar voice rang out.

"Pretty hot for a nerd; don't worry sensei, I'd still love ya. "

Kakashi and Gai turned to find a Yamanaka Ino, a sophomore in Konoha High, and supposedly the classroom monitor of room 2D.

With her blonde hair and penchant to flirt with just about any men walking on Earth (including teachers), Ino had earned a notorious status in the social hierarchy of the sophomores with the added fame of being the vice captain of the tennis team and part-time bitch.

She used to date the Kankuro in the soccer team in the manner of hit and run; their break-ups and rejoining became so frequent that it was often the butt end of a running joke between their classmates.

Ino often dropped by in the teacher's office to poke fun, often at Kakashi, even though her homeroom teacher was Asuma… who was looking in this direction with a 'weary but relenting' look at the moment. He had told her enough times that she was acting inappropriately, but it wasn't like she listened.

That sums her up.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class, Yamanaka? "

"Call me Ino, you make it sound like we're strangers sensei! I was told to bring down copies of the Econ worksheets, so here I am. "

She was being coy, a flirtatious smirk on her pretty face.

Gai seemed to be sizing up the situation, or rather, wondering why in hell Kakashi was so popular with girls; it puzzled him to no end, a conundrum with no available answers…

"So… you look actually pretty upbeat for a guy who's only slept an hour… looks like you had sex. Did ya? "

She was probably just fooling around, she probably didn't mean it, but it caused a turmoil in Kakashi's mind.

It was the first time Kakashi lost it; he felt something hot rush up his face.

"Ino!! "

Asuma, who had heard the indecent comment stormed towards Ino's direction, outraged. He gripped her arm and led her out.

"It was…a figure of speech!! Ow, sensei, don't grip my arm like that! "

"This is the 'last' time you'll say something like that to a te…"

The rest of the words went indistinguishable, and Gai shook his head, already forgetting the potent words.

"That girl is running head straight for a job on the streets… but maybe I'm being too harsh? What say, Kakashi? "

"…I need to get to class. "

Without another word, he bristled past Gai in a flurry of textbooks and worksheets, evening forgetting his customary cup of Espresso. (double-shot, no sugar)

He needed to get a grip.

--

(bloodiedsug's words on DS-

Still, in the limbo of might continue or not…

I have a story thought out, but DP and HSBK demands too much of my time, lolz.

I like this couple, so I probably will continue, though updates might be late;

I'm including elements of HSBK in here, because it 'is' kind of a side story… if anyone's willing to learn about the students that Kakashi teach, go read HSBK.

(Sadly, Kakashi has a minor role… that's what led me to write this, I wanted to write about him more. A bit of a pathetic reason to start a story, but hey, who cares as long as there's fun involved? X3)

Bear with me. )


	3. Gossip dilemma

**Dear Senpai, Remember Me?**

**--**

(Session #3: Gossip dilemma)

--

As he rushed passed the hallways to his class, a tall male student with atypical long hair and crutches approached him with a determined but anxious frown on his face: Neji.

Kakashi stopped for a moment, waiting for him to speak. The bell had already rung.

"Kakashi sensei, I'd… like to tell you about what really happened at… the game. But I also want to make a request. "

"Go on. "

This was another reason school had been taking a toll on his health lately: just about a month or two ago, there was an incident, or rather, accident at the annual soccer tournament held at Konoha high.

Neji, the soccer captain of Konoha's team, got seriously injured during the game by the opponent school, and almost lost his sport scholarship. Everyone thought it was an 'accident'.

The kid was doing well now, but Kakashi still had doubts. Just a few days ago, the captain of Hazaki's team, full of guilt, came to… 'confess' something. Kakashi had initially thought the Hazaki team was to blame, but something curious was up.

"I… I can't tell you here, I can't afford anyone hearing. This is really out of sorts, but may I visit your flat and talk to you, like last time? "

A bead of sweat ran down Kakashi's neck.

Yes, it was true he used to have his flat open for students with problems, who needed advice and sorts…

But there was Anko in his flat, and he didn't know what she'd be doing or what she'd be 'wearing' (if anything at all) when he entered with the kid in tow.

It seemed like she was going to stay for a while; she even hauled back her suitcase from the coin-lockers that are available at train stations.

"Well… my flat. Is, actually... "

He grimaced, what kind of excuse could he make?

He didn't necessarily feel like telling a student that he had a woman around at his place… not because it was immoral or anything, (ha) but just because of the buzz it would create.

Konoha High, though prestigious, was not a big school.

'Any' kind of gossip was juicy enough to talk about for weeks and something like this…

He could imagine how the rumors would puff up, with kids adding on outrageous details that weren't even true in the first place:

(the following conversations are all due to Kakashi's outrageous imagination)

"Oi, Kankuro, ya heard? Kakashi's got someone. " (Neji)

"No kiddin'? Hell, some girls would be pissed over that. 'ey! Ino! Kakashi ain't single no more, hear that? He's fucking someone else every night, so you can stop that embarrassing flirtin' with him now. " (Kankuro)

"Piss off hun, he's mine. (turns to a friend in the tennis team) I 'knew' he had sex, he was practically 'glowing' this mornin'… having sex every night, huh. That's to be expected. I wonder how he is in bed? No, seriously…" (Ino)

(from here, fake details would add on and on and on…)

"Did you hear? Kakashi sensei has sex 'every day'!! "

"Oh my god, Yuri, Kakashi sensei has sex every day, with a 'different' woman! "

(In Health class) "Hey, Gai sensei, you know all the sex-ed stuff you'd been teaching us? I think you should tell that AIDS thing to Kakashi sensei; he's been having sex with a different woman everyday… for the past six years!! "

(Gai, to Kakashi) "So… I heard you'd been busy. 6 years, no kidding? Wow, you'd been getting it on!! No wonder you don't get much sleep! All for a good cause, eh? -wink wink- "

(Kakashi's brain turning to pudding…)

Heavens forbid…

Even though he wasn't trying to, all these crazy imaginary conversations popped up in his head. And he probably wasn't too far off from the truth…

Embarassing as it was, gossip in Konoha High worked that way.

"Sorry Neji, it's not a good tim…"

That was when he caught the relenting look in the boy's eyes.

God knows that kid's been through hell; almost losing his scholarship, the team room being sabotaged, almost having his left leg a lost cause….

The kid finally wants to talk about it, and there was no way Kakashi was going to turn down the offer.

"No. Actually, I think I can manage it. You may come over at eight. "

Neji smiled, an awkward but relieved smile playing around his lips.

"Thank you sensei…and, I think Naruto wants to have a say. "

Neji suddenly pointed behind, and Kakashi turned to find Naruto's head poking out from the door of the class he was supposed to be teaching now.

"Oi, sensei!! You can discuss the time for your date with Neji… later! May we learn? "

Kakashi shook his head in disbelief.

"Cheek, Naruto. Get your head in before I close the door on it. "

Naruto made a mock choking face, causing the class to fall about laughing, the class joker. Kakashi smiled at his class, and opened up a copy of Kafka, turning to the part where Gregor starts to slowly deteriorate.

As he taught, he kept thinking:

So that means… he got to do something about Anko before Neji turns up.

Simple as that.

--

(Later at his own flat, 5pm)

As it turned out, not that simple.

"Ooh, you've got a student coming here Kakashi senpai? Don't tell me it's a girl! "

Anko was completely oblivious to Kakashi's dilemma, not really getting the way student gossip worked at Konoha High.

"No… it's a boy, a sophomore. And… I need you to h…"

"Be on my 'best' behavior? "

"…ide. Yes. No, no!! I meant, hide. "

Anko looked puzzled now: she was wearing his shirt, due to the fact that most of her clothes were in the washer at the moment. It was too big for her, and the sleeves drooped over covering her hands, because she didn't bother folding it up.

That and no pants; she was wearing a comfortable looking pair of cotton panties. She was damn well gorgeous, and it distracted his attention like anything.

God forbid, he had to look away. Perhaps it had really been too long himself, since he had a woman around at his place.

But the last one he's had… Jesus Christ, he did not need to go into 'that' details.

"Why hide? …don't tell me I embarrass you? Or is it that you have to keep up the single holy teacher image? 'Please' don't tell me you told your students that you don't believe in sex before marriage! "

"What? "

Kakashi had to laugh.

"You… don't embarrass me, nor I have a 'holy' im… this is ridiculous. "

"I agree. "

She grinned, stirring the coffee with the end point of a bitten pen. He raised his eyebrow.

"And that's disgusting, Anko. "

As a response, she stood up and came over to him, promptly sticking the coffee dripping pen right into his mouth.

"Anko!! "

"Yes senpai? "

He was about to say something, then stopped with an evidently grumpy look on his face. Anko noted this with glee and ambled up to him, pressing her nose into the back of his shirt.

"Why the long face? You look so much better smiling. "

She proceeded to pull up the sides of his mouth with her index finger and thumb. Kakashi caught a look of himself in the mirror propped next to the sofa, and thought he looked rabid.

Maybe he was being too paranoid about the gossip thing. It might not happen at all.

"I'm pissed, that's all. "

"Pissed about what senpai? Oh, that thing about the student coming over? Kay, take it easy, I'll hide, no sweat. "

That was too easy.

"But I do want to see you in action. "

Kakashi eyed her incredulously.

In action what? It sounded like he was going to mount the student in the living room or something, while instructing the fundamentals of literature in a calm composed voice.

Shit, he needed to rid of that particular scary thought before Neji came… and it was Neji for god's sake!

Anko burst out in a torrent of giggles at the painful disgusted expression on Kakashi's face.

"I meant as a teacher! Not…oh god, senpai, you perv! "

Kakashi turned around and sat on the couch, an indifferent look on his face. He sighed.

"Will you please stop the senpai thing? It's making me feel years older, Anko. "

She swiftly dropped down snuggled up to him, her bare legs brushing up his left hand.

"Are you actually giving me the permission to call you whatever I want? "

Kakashi's head dropped back into the soft leather, his hand rising up to tweak her ear.

"No, and I repeat, no. Heavens forbid if I have to put up with some cutesy nickname… it's not dignified at my age. "

Anko suddenly cupped both her hands around his face and shook it, all the while speaking in a singsong voice:

"You're not 'that' old, senpai! You're 28! The golden age of whatnot! "

"…only a year or two till the rocks of thirty drop down on my head. Funny, the way people see thirty and twenty-something as such a huge difference. "

She promptly hoisted her form on his, straddling him.

"I don't think it'll make any difference at all. "

Anko's nimble hands started to unbutton his shirt, and he immediately started thinking:

'Bad timing, Neji will arrive s…'

He glanced at the clock, and saw that it was only 6pm. Plenty of time.

She pressed her lips to his, her hands slipping off his shirt and tossing it sideways. He helped by lifting his back from the couch, one hand pulling her form closer to his.

She breathed into his right ear, an amused smile playing around her lips.

"Can I call you Kakashi now? "

"Yes. "

"Can I call you straw man? "

"No. "

Kakashi all of a sudden leaned forward, making Anko almost topple over.

Before she cracked her head upon the glass topped table, he caught her, and gently laid her on the surface, his body following. She expectantly clung on to his shoulders, eyes closed.

Wait. Something was wrong.

It felt like… someone was watching them…

Kakashi raised his face, expecting to see nothing, assuring himself that it was only his paranoia… then who was that?

Amidst the entire tussle, he didn't really hear the front door creaking open hesitantly.

"…Kakashi…sensei…?! "

There stood Neji, his soccer gear in one hand, school bag in the other, and a 'well fuck's my uncle' expression on his gob smacked face. Kakashi and Anko were both still, with Kakashi feeling the years suddenly catching up with him, all 28 of it.

This is what he wanted to ask:

"Hello? Neji, what are you doing here now? Yes, yes, I know the door was open. I sometimes leave it open accidentally. But it's 6pm kid. And Anko's not wearing any pants. And I'm not wearing a shirt. And you might assume things, which pretty much fucks up this situation. "

This was such a messed up situation.

He had just made out in front of a student.

Ola, welcome to gossip land.

(bloodiedsug's words on DS-

Haha, lolz. I guess I can't help putting in stupid details and such… that's the problem with me. The story never proceeds, lol.

Was pretty funny writing the whole imaginary convo thing, it must drive the poor thing paranoid.

Bear with me. )


	4. Words unsaid

**Dear Senpai, Remember Me?**

**--**

(Session #4: Words unsaid)

--

"…sensei, I…I'll go. Seriously, I'm… uh, this is…"

"Awkward. "

Kakashi finished off the sentence for the flustered boy in a tired voice, a look on his face that read 'therefore I resign'. Anko looked surprisingly composed for a woman wearing only another man's shirt and underwear; in fact, she was the calmest out of the three present.

The silence that took place was so solid that each three became overwhelmed by the urge to 'break' it. It was that awkward.

"I don't think hiding would do much now… innat right? "

She stared up expectantly at him, who was suddenly sprawled on the couch with his back bent forwards, his two arms propped on his knees, his head bowled over, minus shirt. She decided there wasn't much to be said from the tired out teacher.

Instead, she turned to Neji.

"Heya, you're in his class? "

Neji flinched inwards; his teacher's... chick? Woman? Girlfriend? Something along that line, was talking to him.

"…yeah. Yeah, I am. "

With his back to the wall, he hitched his crutches up an inch, all his bags feeling too cumbersome. He was sweating profusely, even though the AC was turned on generously.

Now he wished he had gone to that outing Naruto and Kankuro had invited him to, which he declined to actually confess what had happened at the game; anything but this.

Neji expected her to flame at him for 'interrupting'… or something along the lines of that, and was ready to run out as fast as his crutches would take him, but she didn't seem angry. Not even remotely irritated.

She bubbled up and smiled, commenting:

"Well you're a lucky kid; he's a hell of a great guy! "

Neji faltered for a second, regained his composure and nodded off briskly and hurriedly, his mouth set in a tight line.

She continued.

"I bet he's great at teaching, cuz he is at practically everything, including being great in b…"

Bed?

"Anko!! "

It was the first time Neji saw his teacher move that fast.

Kakashi swooped down on her and hoisted her up, propping her on his left shoulder. He proceeded to zoom into the bedroom, leaving Neji to gape at a full crown shot of her cute ass… not that that was supposed to be what Kakashi meant to do.

Neji thought quickly for the split second his teacher was out of sight, and chose immediately to disappear from this disastrous scene, hoping to delay (or prolong, it turned out to be) the scene of having to 'discuss' this particular situation.

By the time Kakashi hurried back into the living room, the boy was already gone, the front door swinging like a pendulum, practically a bad cliché scene in a movie.

He could still hear the crutches clunking on the concrete steps, meaning he could catch up with the kid if he meant to, but decided nay.

Kakashi stood stagnant for a moment, then resignedly let out a weary sigh as he ran a hand through his spiky hair. He sensed Anko creeping out behind him, peeking at his behind the door to the hall.

"…he gone? "

She murmured, a tiny lilting tone indicating hesitance.

"Yes… and I expected half as much. "

Kakashi replied as he shut the door, but not before catching the eye of the dissatisfactory fat woman that lived next door (who hates her husband, care to recall?) who practically goggled at the sight of his bare chest- perfect.

Anko slipped her arms around him as soon as he stepped into the room, nuzzling into his neck. The time has come for the sundown, and the flat was bathed in the last rays of the sun.

With out a word, they walked over to Kakashi's bedroom and laid their bodies down on the soft surface. As soon as his head hit the mattress, Kakashi grunted into the pillow:

"No… more talking about what happened today. "

"You sound tired, senp… naw. Kakashi. "

He shrugged, swigging a glass of water by his bedside; he wanted his head clear. He set the glass down and plopped down into bed again, face first.

Anko lifted herself and sat down next to him and trailed a line on his back with her finger.

"Y'want me to massage you? "

"…to what? "

She grinned softly.

"Massage, I'm quite nimble fingered. Thought you might remember that. Sort of as a 'sorry' for what happened today, hmm? "

Kakashi noted the slightly bawdy intonation; yes, he knew she was good with her hands.

"Go ahead. "

He expected something close to a neat rubbing, or light kneading.

"Brace yourself! "

Anko exclaimed in a singsong voice, her hands setting up on his back in a surprisingly professional way. She seemed all of a sudden sunny, overwhelmingly so- something that triggered a warning in Kakashi's weary but wary head.

Her hands clenched and pressed into his back muscles, not softly at all as he expected, but with the full force of a bull.

He cried out.

"What… exactly 'are' you trying?! Kill me?"

He felt like he was in shock.

"Jesus Kakashi…"

She breathed.

"…your… back muscles are rock hard! It's like a thick lump- work stress innit? "

"…it's… nothing. "

"Oh really? "

She pushed her fingers into the spot again. It dug into his flesh.

He did not cry out this time, but instead grimaced and squirmed away.

"Oh come on, you got to get rid of this, or it'll get harder! You got to loosen it up! "

"Fine…fine, go on. Kill me. "

Kakashi muttered with all the petulence of a grown man; Anko noted this with a motherly smile/grin.

"Now, this might hurt a bit…"

"Fucking hell!! "

--

(After the crazy massage session; dinner time)

Anko was hungry after the massage torture session, and goaded Kakashi into cooking her a five star home made spaghetti meal, a one of a kind with a spicy oil mix and cloves of roasted garlic.

Kakashi didn't look it, but he could cook, and 'well'.

"Not meat? What about tomato? "

"Not your regular spaghetti; I tire of those. They come out twice a month in the school cafeteria menu. "

Anko laughed.

"There's a reason you stay fit, no lard. You don't get to enjoy your lunches at all, do you?"

She smiled and buttoned off his shirt she had been wearing the whole time. Kakashi raised an eye.

"You're going to dine in your … that? "

Anko shrugged and placed herself on the dining room chair, leaning her head on the wooden surface of the table and looking up.

"I'm not aiming to get oil on your clothes, Kakashi, you're doing loads for me as it is. I mean, you're letting me stay in your flat on such short notice! "

Kakashi mused over that as he tossed a salad.

"I don't mind. "

"You're so sweet. Really, I'm being redundant, but you've changed a lot. "

He pointedly ignored the 'change' bit, and pretended to joke.

"Implying, that I wasn't sweet before? "

As he set the plates on the table, Kakashi saw clearly for the first time, the curious welts that he had felt on her back the night before. It looked old and raw at the same time, as if some were old and some made anew on top of the first batch.

What was she not telling him?

"Nope, you were always kinda sweet, in an… invisible way. Now I know you'd tell me how much of a bastard you were when you were young, but seriously. Tell you the truth, I had this one moment when I fell 'completely' in love with you, crushing like a young girl, and I'm 'not' the type to do that. Not going to tell you about it though; only heightens men's egos when I compliment them. "

Anko spoke in a rather gossipy way, as if there was a girl in front of her instead of Kakashi, who pretty much speaks for himself when it came to femininity/masculinity.

"Try me. "

He muttered under his breath as he placed the dish in front of Anko.

There, that scar grabbed his attention again, but he forced himself to look away.

"Hey, you can cook!! "

Anko exclaimed as she eyed the extravagant dishes, made from scratch. She wielded her fork as spoon like a sword, a genuinely pleased and content look on her face.

As Kakashi put down a dish of salad next to her plate of spaghetti, he placed a large hand on her shoulder, implying is she wanted to talk about that, she could. His hands deftly covered the welts, and he felt a twinge of horror as his fingers grazed the scars.

But she had the choice to ignore it, as much as she could be open.

"Let's eat! "

She was acting. She was too, overly bubbly.

She was choosing to ignore it.

Fine. If Anko didn't want to talk about it, he wasn't going to pressure her.

He wasn't the type of guy to gripe about shit like that. He knew a woman needed space.

Skeleton in closet.

It's not like only she had one. He had one, too.

--

(bloodiedsug's words on DS-

I was, on hiatus for a short (?) time, lol.

Here you go, part four. The next session and the one after that, it's probably going to be about Kakashi's past (yay)… brace yourself, it's kind of sad. (depends on how well I write the sad parts, unfortunately, I suck at that… so brace yourself again! )

Bear with me. )


	5. His story, her story I

**Dear Senpai, Remember Me?**

**--**

(Session #5: His story, her story I)

--

(Part 1: his story- kakashi's perspective)

Freshman year, first day at school; it's always the routine bullshit that turns you off.

My school, one of the three Konoha prep academy located in Konoha itself, is one of the most prestigious tight-ass bullshitting high schools you could ever attend. It loved all it rituals and order so much that the administration thought it would be 'delightful', to use their jargon, to assign us dinky seats and 'partners'.

We're in high school, not elementary, and the cutesy nametags lined with swirling stencils got on my nerves as soon as I set foot in the classroom.

"Psst, that's the one I was talking about, see? That guy over there, with the dyed silver hair. "

One thing I love about girls so much, is that they're never discreet. They think they are being discreet when they whisper, but they might as well have thrown it at my face.

Just to give them a slight scare, I turn to the pair of girls that were still whispering and with a cock of my head, commented impassively:

"It's natural. "

They looked stricken.

I am not entirely sure who in the fuck's sake put down that rumor about me going around in a mob. It's a pretty idiotic assumption; the mob doesn't even go around this district that much. They're all downtown, and besides, this is a quiet neighborhood with all the famous doctors and lawyers and whatnot.

I don't belong here.

If it wasn't for my father, I wouldn't even be here.

"Class, order…class! "

The teacher didn't even have to shout; every goody prats were already seated and looking up at her in rapture… except for me, that is.

Mrs.fuck'shername was already eyeing me skeptically— catching on instantly that I was to be the troubling one in this class.

"…you there. What's your name? "

"Sarutobi. "

She faltered for a second before she caught on.

"Yes, Sarutob… that's the principal's name. Are you joking at me? "

"It's Hatake Kakashi, Mrs.Yukimura. "

Another 'girl' suddenly piped up, eager to help.

I lowered my eyes to see that girl who used to be the class president back in middle school, Sumire, that little teacher's pet who always was the second in class.

Second. Because I was first.

"Right, right… yes. Kakashi, sit down now, you're nametag's on… wait there's two empty seats. Who is the other one? "

I looked down the rows of seats to find the seat next to what was supposedly mine, empty.

Sumire piped up again, eager as ever. She pissed me off daily.

"It's Uchiha Obito, Mrs.Yukimura. "

The teacher frowned, and I found some amusement in the fact that an Uchiha, probably another damn prodigy, should be late for his first class at the first day of school.

Maybe I'd get along with this guy, fine.

"S…sorry I'm late, Yukimura sensei! "

Not.

A raven haired disheveled Uchiha suddenly crashed in, face anxious and bags half open, papers flying everywhere.

A large sheet landed next to my feet.

"I…I was helping an old lady walk across the stree…"

"Sht. Enough, you may sit down. You're nametag is on the table… now may we 'please' proceed to our syllabus…"

Without further ado, the guy hobbled down to his seat, where he quizzically stared momentarily at the empty seat next to him.

Great. I was partner to the famous Uchiha.

I'd been hoping he was someone like me, eccentric and not particularly liked… but it just turns out he's a normal klutz who can't keep time.

I slowly sauntered down the aisle, taking my time. I felt eyes on my side, my back, my entire profile. Not that I cared much.

"H…hey, nice to meet ya, my name's Uchiha Obito. What's yours? "

The guy extended his hand to me in a good hearted cheerful manner as soon as I sat down, but I stared him down with deadpan eyes until he sheepishly removed his hand. A girl sitting sideways from him tapped him on the shoulder and whispered into his ears, her eyes sporadically shifting to me.

Good, another whisperer.

Maybe if she talks the guy into being afraid, he won't bother me, ever again.

--

"H...hey. Maybe we got off to a bad start, but… we're kinda partners for the rest of the semester… can't we like, talk a bit? Small talk's fine, really. "

This is what the Uchiha came up with after sitting two weeks in silence with me. I hardly pay much attention to class, but I probably paid more of it to various useless classes than the poor guy.

He couldn't stand it, I for one could see that.

"Go ahead. "

I had been eating my lunch, trying to have it alone, but a pack of girls who knew about the rumors and thought it was cool to dine with a outsider, pushed all their trays of salad and mineral water next to mine… and lunch turned out to be an entire psychotic series of giggling girls that have the nerve to press their bodies against mine, thinking that I dug it.

I don't, for one thing.

"Come, Obito, join us! "

A ghastly girl named Ran smiled up at the poor guy, her face made up heavily with contrasting pearl tones and dark skin.

Obito hesitated, and I don't blame him.

"…I… just wanted to ask. Did I do anything wrong or something? Or, maybe you just don't like being with people much… I heard what Sumire's been saying. "

I downed my can of coke, still not looking at him.

"…Just wanted to say, I don't believe a word of it. I know that Sumire's a… a…"

That caught my attention.

If he said the right thing, he'd be in my good graces no time.

"…a gossip…"

Come on, frat boy. You can do better than that.

"…and a grand pain in the ass. "

Bingo.

--

"What the fuck are you doing, hanging out with the likes of me? You're a Uchiha, aren't you? "

That was the first question I asked Obito, and it was to say, he didn't like it one bit.

I saw his eyes downcast and sagging shoulders half heartedly lifting in a shrug.

"Yeah… I'm an Uchiha alright. But please, not you too. Don't think… I'm supposed to be a goddamn prodigy and all… because I'm not! Deal with it! "

And he pretended to be sulking until he heard me snort and laugh.

Then he softened up into a sheepish smile.

"Sorry… about that. I tend to get edgy about that subject. I know all my cousins and brothers were prodigies, all star athletes and Einsteins… but… "

Here, his brow tightened, as if he had a migraine.

"But I'm not like that. Kind of like a… a failure, you might say. And I haven't got the guts to admit it and rebel outright. A disappoint to the family, I am. A disappointment to myself too, ha. "

Obito had a habit of nervously scratching the back of his head every time he told me something he had been holding inside his head for a long time. He's never had the chance to put his thoughts and complaints into words.

He scratched his head a lot when he was with me.

"Wish I could be like you, man. My old man's always bugging me, looking at me with curious eyes… I just wish he'd get right on and say it: why did we get such a freak on our hands? Cuz I'm pretty much useless. And spineless, too. I mean, you take nobody's bullshit… and the kids, even if some of them are afraid, they respect you and all. They don't cross you. Nor does the teachers… now, how do you manage 'that'? "

I shook my head in disbelief.

"You wish for all the wrong thing, Obito. Hell, I'd give all to be like you. "

Obtio looked genuinely perplexed.

"Me? Why me? "

I waited for a full five seconds before I landed the blow.

"…joke. "

He was blank for a second, until the comment settled in and storms brew.

"Jesus, that was a bad joke, Kakashi! You had me on edge with hope back there! And I fell for it! God... stop laughing! "

I hadn't been really, joking I mean.

I reckoned he was lucky, because he still had a family. Lucky bastard.

--

Another year passed. We were sophomores.

"Y'know what, Kakashi? Those freshman girls had been staring at you for six whole minutes. Timed it. "

"You're gay, Obito, admit it. "

"No, seriously…"

I made a few friends that I thought their company was worth it, but other than that, I resented being around people, as usual.

Except Obito.

Strangely enough, the guy remained as my best friend for the rest of the year. And so on.

"Well that was a scream. I wouldn't believed in a million years that Sumire, 'the' Suzuki ass-kissing Sumire, had a massive crush on you ever since she saw you mouthing off a teacher back in middle school. Sweet. "

"Shut up. "

"But so sad to see her tear up when you declined her wish to be yours truly… "

"Shut up. "

"Must first love always end this wa…"

"Jesus Christ, Obito! "

Those were the good days.

Not much teachers bothered me, because I had an Uchiha friend and as usual, kept my grades up.

I had a few girlfriends or two and kept my reputation clean.

I stopped cursing my father's grave at the cemetery five blocks off from my district.

Then 'that' day came.

I didn't know the world could turn upside down with a single twist of cruel fucking fate.

(continued in part two)

--

(bloodiedsugs's words on DS-

Here you go… that was late! But I'm running late on everything, lol, so hope you don't mind.

This is going to be in three parts.. sorry if it's boring!

And btw, this is how I imagined Kakashi spoke when he was in high school…. Guess how he straightened out!

Bear with me. )


	6. His story, her story II

**Dear Senpai, Remember Me?**

**--**

(Session #6: His story, her story II)

--

(Part 2: his story- kakashi's perspective)

Thinking back, I really know when things got out of hand.

It was that day after the finals were over; almost everyone in the neighborhood vicinity was invited to Rin's annual thanksgiving party.

Everyone meant everyone in the high society, per se—Rin's house was as ugly rich as the Uchihas. And by Rin, I mean Rin as in the debutante girl with pores leaking money.

The only reasons the likes of me was invited was because one, I was ugly rich with money stuffed up my ass just like the rest of them, even if my reputation was soiled black, and two, Obito whined and wheedled to get me an invitation.

Literally.

"I ain't going to some shit party you had to fucking suck up to your own dad to get me the invitation… forget it, Obito. "

"Look, will you please? "

He sounded a tad too desperate, and I finally got the sense in me to sit back and listen, even if I was pretty sure it was out of the question that I'd go. The guy sounded wacked out that day.

Obito screwed his eyes up in a shifty manner, lips bitten and teeth gnashing away at it until I saw a speck of blood.

"I personally can't stand the parties myself, honest. I can't stand being cooped up in that small space with all the other kids for my dad to compare me too… not mentioning, did you know that my cousins are going to be there? Yeah, and one just got into Yale, that piece of …"

"Cut it out, I'll go, I'll go… damn you… "

--

It was the shittiest event I have ever been to, and I finally realized why I hated these big shot annual turkey extravaganza and whatnot.

I just couldn't stand the irony of it all.

"Chin up boy, and don't you dare stoop. What do you think your uncles would think of us, bringing you up like this? I didn't think stooping was a subject at school? Straighten up. "

From the start, Obito had to show me the pitiful image of him getting incessantly criticized by his faggot of a father, some big ass lawyer with two other successful sons, both entrepreneurs.

And he had Obito.

"…you know Rin's family had been 'considering' you as a prospect for marriage, but unless you keep your image. What did I tell you? 'What' did I tell you—image is everything. And you've done enough damage by failing literature at school… it's a good thing teachers don't publicize grades any more, or you'd have…"

The ass turned and saw me standing in the doorway, hands stuffed in the pants of the suit Obito had coaxed me into wearing—yes, it was a 'party' party.

"…who is this? "

"It's Kakashi… Hatake, Kakashi. I told you about him before, dad, he's in my c…"

"Hatake you say? I used to know you father, boy. Not that by knowing, it would mean that I associated with him, but I guess, he was a good enough police commissioner … in his prime. "

And for the first time in my doggone life, I wondered if it was better at times to not have a parent at all, if having one meant me having to share a relationship like the one Obito had with his dad.

I saw one of the Uchiha girls staring at me with eyes of an about-to-be-shot rabbit, and I realized I was going to hate this party even more.

"Kakashi! "

Rin greeted me pleasantly enough, and even came all the way over to give me two air kisses each on both sides of my cheek, her eyes glittering and shimmering with elation.

And that's what made me finally decide, I needed to ditch this party.

Not that I didn't like her, she was okay. But.

Obito was withering next to me—as insecure as he was, as defiant as he was of his dad's orders, he really did like Rin.

And she forgot to say hello.

I quickly ducked out of the glitzy room, swiping a champagne glass from the nearby stands along with a plateful of buttered rolls and settled myself down on the cool stairs that stood far off from the mansion itself.

There, I listened to my handy I-pod and nodded off, until Obito ditched the thing too and joined me.

--

I was on Black eyed peas moving on to Coldplay when the guy suddenly dropped down next to me without a word.

My mouth stuffed full of roll, I raised my brows at him, questioningly.

Obito answered dully:

"The Yale hotshot is making a speech, and Rin is engrossed. I heard she was aiming for Dartmouth, then made up her mind today to go to Yale instead. Good for her, right?"

I swallowed, and the roll stuck thick in my throat.

I gestured the middle finger at the black sky and lowered the volume of my I-pod.

"Shit… the lot of them. That's bullshit. "

"Dad told them lot that 'I' was aiming for Yale…Damn. All he wants is to play up the image… 'Yale'… who is he kidding… "

I should have read between the lines, but didn't.

"Yale…why not?

I lazily turned to glance at Obito again, and was slightly stunned to find him grinning twistedly, insanely at me. I was genuinely surprised; that was the first real cynical smile he's ever given me.

That was my expertise, not his.

"Shit Kakashi, I thought you knew me, man… I'm stripped for NYU, and I really was aiming for that. Dad doesn't know anything out of Ivy league even exists. Unless you're talking Stanford. "

My lips curled—I loathe talking about what would happen after the sickly graduation. I don't feel like thinking… ahead.

"Ignore them. It's just bs-ing. "

"What college do 'you' want to go to? "

"Like any would take in the likes of me. "

Obito bristled then.

He stood up and frowned curiously, a queer expression taking over the lower half of his face, while his eyes remained fixed and anxious… maybe even a bit pissed off. He's never stood up to me before... not that I disliked it. I was merely surprised that he's chosen today to do it.

"C'mon Kakashi… I found out why the teachers don't nag at you or get on your case. You've got perfect grades, you aced the finals. You've got potential to work at college level, and yet you're a freshman. You're a fucking prodigy. If not for all the other shit, teachers would be slobbering over you. "

I faltered, completely thrown back by this rebuttal.

Setting down my I-pod and popping off the earpiece, I sat up.

"…you've read someone else's profile… that ain't me. "

"Sure…"

Obito continued moodily, completely tuning me out as he started to cave inside himself… the guy sounded like he was on something.

He never met my eyes, while he continued to speak.

It sounded like he's done the research thoroughly before he thought this out.

"… why, though? Such a…damn waste of a perfect… attributes. You could fit in so well… me, I mean, I'm from a family of prodigies… yet I'm failing in lit. Man, how'd do it? It's so hard. You should be a literature teacher when you grow up. "

I found the grace to snort.

"Yeah, like any school will take me in. "

Obito crouched down next to me, slipping out a fag but not lighting it. He was smiling in a somewhat bitter manner, but with an uncanny resignation in his eyes.

"…I wish I could be like you, not caring I mean… I wish, I had a set way of living life. You have your beliefs, and I respect that, man. "

"You mean a bad attitude. I've got a bad attitude, Obito, 'not' beliefs. I ain't got no brains for any beliefs or whatnot. "

"Hm… "

He faltered for a minute, then spoke up.

"Uh. If junior year don't work out for me, I'm going to be sent abroad. "

"…what? "

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Abroad. I mean… uh. Dad doesn't feel like keeping the likes of me at home… so yeah. If my grades don't… you know, lift up a bit, I'm gonna be sent … somewhere like France… or maybe even Germany, who knows. Maybe I'd be attending a French dorm in class, right? Ha… "

He tried a silly grin, and failed miserably. Because it turned out drastically pitiful.

He didn't cry, but was damn close to it.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Kakashi… I know what my old man is thinking… once I'm abroad, there's no way I can return, come back. He's….he's kicking me off the continent, get that? I've seen this happened to my older cousin, and he wasn't better off than me… always lagging off in grades, but a real nice guy, yeah…sent to Britain, and the motherfucker's married there. Hasn't been back here since then. No shit. I haven't seen him for years… and guess what 'his' old man sends him… "

I was starting to feel disturbed by the entire effect, and the path this conversation was leading down to.

Flowing down the pot hole.

"'Money'. That's what the bastard sends him, money. Not even a nice letter, no hellos and how are yous… not even an email… Money! A goddamn fucking check!! I bet anything he tears it up when he receives it… "

Yeah. He was crying now, I can see that.

Poor bastard.

Damn faggot of a father was turning a great guy into a mental breakdown.

I spoke up slowly.

"Bull shitters, the lot of them."

Obito turned to look at me, expression hopeless and 'off'.

"Fuck them, you're better off in every way… who knows? It might be better jacking off at hot European women than lingering in this deadbeat society… why not? You go get them lot, bang the city. Go make babies. Make tons, and then send me obscene pictures of you the playboy and a gazillion grandchildren when you hit seventy and still going strong... I take note from the mental asylum. "

It was cheesy, but at least I tried.

That brought out an actual laugh, and I relaxed a little.

He smiled tearfully, and I, regrettably and foolishly, decided the guy was better for now, so I left it at that.

"Yeah… well, I think I'll take off for now… can't…stand to go back in there… Uh, see you at school tomorrow. "

"…we just had the finals, and school's not starting till the eighth. "

"Right, right…"

He awkwardly stood, legs shaky, his gangly form stooping slightly as he backed away with a languid hand up and waving as a form of good bye.

And like the bastard I was, I remained sitting there, fag leaking smoke, watching the gu… my best friend, walking away and slowly merging into the darkness that had seeped into the ground. The last fucking thing I recall.

And a few days after that.

Obito committed suicide.

--

I arrived at the funeral wearing baggy shorts and a pair of slipshod slippers, hair sticking up sideways.

I'd have liked to arrive stark naked for all that matter; I'd have spit on the pavement and carved the Uchiha name into it with my bare fingernails if I had the 'decency' to do so.

These fuckers didn't know, what they've done, what they've lost.

I knew what I lost.

"…you..You fuckers did this! 'WHY' did you have to put so much damn pressure on him?! He was a decent guy, he was… he had goals, he had a set path!! And you shitbags had to go and RUIN it!! "

I haven't cried, you see, since I was shit young, when my father died and was lowered into the grave. It was only when I heard the dirt banging against the mahogany coffin that I started hollering that he was still alive, and why was you fuckers burying him when he was alive in there, take him out, take him out…

But no way I'd be crying in front these bull shitters.

"This is… none of your concerns, Hatake-kun, and completely inappropriate at a time like this… Now this is a very traumatic time for our family, so why don't leave and s…"

I finally regained my composure and stared levelly into the eyes of the man who's helped me lose a friend. Knowing myself, I thought I was going cuss out the guy in great detail.

But what came out sounded rather mushy and wussed up.

"He was a great guy. "

I wasn't trying to act soft. But inside, I was boiling—come on, damn it Kakashi! When you don't need to mouth off, you do the act brilliantly well… but just when you need to make someone feel like a asshole, look what I come up with. I must be sentimental in a way.

But Obito's faggot ass father made an impatient noise as he quickly replied:

"…Yes, we are aware that he wa…"

"No, cut the bull shit, that's a lie. "

I had been stooping all this time, counting off the seconds until I finally had the sense to stand tall and bear down on him. It was not like the guy was short, but I hit at least a good six or seven centimeters more than the guy, and I could look down his salt and pepper head. Salt and pepper-- How frustratingly aristocratic…. My ass.

He stepped back as if suddenly aware, and alarmed about the prospect of a violent 'hood' in his house, breaking havoc at his son's funeral.

The Uchiha girl who'd stared at me at the party cowered against the wall, her black mourning dress crinkling up.

"You… you're a delinquent, I've heard of you… You better stay off my children, or I.."

That's it.

Delinquent?

Did I really have to hear that shit from a guy who was too stiff assed to tell his guilt addled son with the inferiority complex that… he wasn't so bad after all. That he had the reason to live on.

What kind of a father did that to his own son?

I blew a fuse; I had no idea a disgusting shitbag like this could exist. I returned the smile, the exact twisted smile that Obito had smiled that day at the darkened stairs, at the guy. I leaned down and muttered into his dirty ears.

"This is for the poor guy, who needed someone to give a shit. "

"W…what?! "

The image and sounds I saw and heard while my fist smashed through the guy's face was not the sight of blood gushing or the sound of a nose cracking, though that was the scene that really took place. Everything was surreal, and I felt reality blurring into the memory of one sunny day, on the top of the Konoha high's stairs, just after a surprise rainfall had ended with a splash.

What I saw instead, was the image of the late Obito, grinning sheepishly down at me while chain smoking a stolen pack of fags, his hair sticking out on one side, confessing that he'd love to 'sock' his old man one if he ever had the chance.

"Heads up, asshole. "

Wish granted, Obito.

--

(bloodiedsugs's words on DS—

I still have Anko's side of story to tell… late late late. Sorry, I'm lazy.

I wanted to make this session more angsty and all, but as I said before, I suck at that kind of thing… so…

Bear with me. )


	7. Morning Dreams

--

**Dear Senpai, Remember Me?**

**--**

(Session #7: Morning dreams)

--

(Next day, morning 6am)

One, Obito smiling down at him. Not exactly smiling but more like grimacing.

Two, him sitting on the cold steps with that stubborn butter roll stuck in his throat, losing the ability to smart-talk his way out of shit for the first time in his life.

'Kakashi, you should be a lit teacher when you grow up. '

'Yeah right, like any school would take me. Some life I'd lead. '

But he was living it right now.

Snap.

There goes the Polaroid of his mind, carefully tucking away that moment to be replayed forever in his dreams. He hadn't meant it to be this way.

"Hmm….you leaving now, Kakashi? "

Anko rubbed his side, her hand brushing up against his exposed skin.

Kakashi sat stagnant on the bed for a while, unable to focus, unable to decide on what he should do first. He cracked his neck, and realized that the constant irritating pain in his upper back was gone, due to Anko's adept massaging skills.

"You can sleep in. It's me that have to work, not you. "

He rose, but she rose with him.

When he quizzically eyed her, she only smiled brightly, a bit awkward.

"I like to see you having breakfast. "

"I just drink coffee. Black. "

"I'll make it for you. "

--

They sat facing each other, Kakashi sipping his coffee, and Anko contentedly staring at him as she promised she would. He had put down the cup, still half full and opened newspaper when Anko spoke up.

"Do you…?"

She didn't end the sentence, perhaps deliberately. Kakashi waited a full minute for her to continue, then gave up and spoke:

"What. "

"Do you always have that same dream? "

He jerked his head back at her and gaped, unintentionally. Slowly, he closed the newspaper, not even minding its getting crinkled up. Normally, he liked to fold it up in neat little folds and bring it up to school, so other teachers could enjoy it just like he did.

Anko spoke hurriedly, as if to make up for some thing she shouldn't have said.

"I…I heard you talk in your sleep. Sorry… I didn't mean to snoop, but it woke me and I couldn't hel…"

"I'm not angry. What did I say? "

"…not much. "

Kakashi smiled at her to prove to her yet again that he wasn't mad, but she averted her eyes, stretching her body. The kitchen clock ticked mechanically, making itself heard through the awkward silence.

Anko suddenly grinned deviously.

"You said hump me, baby one more time. "

"…no I didn't. "

She grinned while grimacing, knowing even that in her standards, it was a bad joke.

"You got no sense of humor, Kakashi... all right…you said 'wish granted'. "

He continued to stare at her, but she didn't crack this time. She stared right back at him.

"That's all I said. "

"That's all you said. I woke up when you said that. "

Kakashi did not bother to press her. It wasn't any matter to argue about anyways. He knew exactly what dream and what part in that dream he was having that night, and Anko needn't know more.

But Anko cracked on her own.

"I give up, you said 'wish granted Obito.' Senpai, you 'still' dream of him? "

Anko blurted all this out in less than a second's time, and Kakashi could only stare at her, stunned in his own refined way. She was halfway into tearing up, and he half felt like it was his fault. She was calling him senpai again, even though he's already granted her permission to speak his name.

The coffee lay forgotten on the table.

"…When you open your eyes in the morning, what's the first thing that you think of? "

He spoke up quietly, completely ignoring her question. Snorting amidst her tears, Anko spoke up jokingly:

"…in a philosophical mood, are we? Hmm… I think of breakfast. "

"Right… anything else? "

"…you? Maybe? …what about you?"

She smiled at him a big wide tearful smile, putting up a Cheshire cat act from Alice in Wonderland. As childish as it sounded, she's always loved that book.

Kakashi smiled, genuinely this time, and leaned back into the chair.

Obito.

The reminiscing brought a lump in his throat, no tears but just a huge lump.

Like a benign cancer that wouldn't leave, the lump stayed with him.

--

(Two days after Obito's funeral)

He had chosen the prettiest spot in the hill's crowded forest, he really had.

It was a simple clearing with a clear view of the sky, and a remote enough place that prevented people from snooping around. A remote enough place to remind Kakashi, he was alone.

It was only yesterday that this idea had crossed his mind. A proper funeral for Obito. The poor guy deserved it. The Uchiha family had put up a funeral grand enough for kings and popes, but it was all so very finely coated with a patina of shameful denial that it might as well have been for the faggot father.

Kakashi loathed it. It was bad enough that the guy was a bastard, but it made it worse because he seemed to think using tons of money to put up a fancy funeral justified his actions as being the worst father a boy could have.

He was going to give the poor guy a proper funeral, even if it killed him.

Hey, he's even made a cross.

"…I need people. "

He could have laughed at himself for being a wack, but it was true. It was what had been missing from his life all along. He always lived alone, acted alone, 'liked' being alone.

He thought he could live his entire life like that, standoffish and aloof from society's crap, living a life he wanted to live. Wasn't that his perfect life? Wasn't that what he wished for? He never asked for the guy to be his friend, didn't he?

He suddenly missed people.

"Hey. "

A crudely made wooden cross stood upright in the soil, looking a bit lost under a huge birch tree.

"Sorry man, I ain't no carpenter. "

Kakashi smiled wryly at his cracked bleeding hands, splinters still dislodged from where he had unsuccessfully tried to trim out the crooked edges of the cross.

Leaning slightly against it, he ripped out another stubborn splinter out of his palm, scowling at the blood. He looked up at the sky, and impulsively, dropped down onto the ground and lay down face-up, staring at the painfully blue sky. Cerulean.

Exactly a minute had passed.

"Hey fuckwit… you're the first real friend I had… please… please god damn it!!"

The clearing was remote enough, but he didn't care if anyone heard. Let them get an earful—he was hollering out his heart here anyways.

Jumping up, He grabbed a random stone and flung it at the sky.

He didn't hear or see where it fell.

" …I fucking miss you!! "

Breathing hard and laughing, he was alarmed to feel the two solid streaks of wet tears that trailed his cheeks. He wiped it off hurriedly, grumbling about being sentimental.

The cross caught his eye again.

It seemed to be laughing at him in that shifty timid awkward way Obito used to. Kakashi flipped a birdie at it, smirking. Crouching down, he placed a palm on top of the jagged wooden top.

"You know what? I'm going to miss you, you idiot. Hope you're dancin' up with the angels up there, throwing a beer blast in heaven. "

He casually set a jagged picture that he'd printed out from his cellphone's memory card, the only tangible relic left of their friendship.

Kakashi had pointedly griped about it, scowling and complaining that two guys taking a cell pic with each other was pretty much classified as gay, but Obito didn't back down on it. Maybe he knew he had to leave something left in this world.

Anyhow, the picture consisted of Obito smiling freshly at the cell's camera lense and putting up a phony V sign, his other hand grabbing on to Kakashi's loose shirt, of which its owner was trying to slink off. Kakashi wore earplugs in his ears and an expression that clearly showed he was either bored or irritated, but at least he glanced once at the lense.

Because Obito told him to.

And snap.

"See you mate. I'll visit you some day or another…"

Walking down the hill was easier than going up.

The fact that he was talking to himself the whole time helped him ignore the fact that he's just buried his memories behind along there with Obito's. The tears had stopped.

"I'll clean up my act. That enough compensation to you?"

He almost was sure—Obito was walking next to him tittering timidly, two arms defiantly crossed, shoulders drooping-- eternally insecure.

'You should be a lit teacher. '

Lit. Sure, why not?

Though it was indeed, ironic, that he should take up a subject his best friend used to fail in. Obito would have enjoyed the irony itself though.

Walking through the empty drizzling rain that had just started up, Kakashi snorted at the image of him wearing a suit and a tie every morning to teach lit. Never mind that he aced the test; it was plain ridiculous. What a life.

But here he was, living it.

The story that no one knew of.

--

"Senpai? Senpai? Oi, Kakashi! "

Anko's poking hand woke him out of his daymare, and he sat stagnant, bewildered about his surroundings.

She sighed like a mother.

"You don't want to be late for school, don't you? And you're a teacher for god's sake! Now go on and… oh yeah, give that kid a head's up! Remember? I think his name was Neji? Ring a bell? Ring-a-ding-ding? "

Kakashi groaned, and Anko giggled.

Right.

First, he'd face Neji.

--

(bloodiedsugs's words on DS-

Wow, I thought Dear Senpai and Necropolis was both dead stories, because I'd been getting so little reviews…

I decided to take up BarronCyde's good words and put Necropolis on hold for a while… not killing, but just on hold. Like, on hiatus. Who knows? I might come back to it someday.

Anyways, here, Kakashi's part on his past ends, for now. I've got Anko's part to write, but first… Neji. Lol. I'm sorry if this entry's a bit short, or lacking on drama/lemon/ and all that, but to tell you the truth, I'm overworked for now… so.

Hope you understand.

Dear Senpai will be continued, and I will update 'reasonably' regularly.

PS: I found the perfect OST for this chapter; listen to Nickleback's If Everyone Cared while reading it … or is it only me that thinks so?

Bear with me. )


	8. Tune out

**Dear Senpai, Remember Me?**

**----**

(Session #8: Tune out)

-----

(Next day, Lit class, 1 pm)

The kid was trying his very best to not meet his eyes at all.

Neji sat erect at the back of the class, his crutches propped up to the side and a part of this hair curtaining him from Kakashi's pointed attempts to connect. Well it was no wonder that he was still quite very spooked out, but there was no reason too…

Kakashi grimaced, mid-sentence. Of course there was every reason for the boy to be that way. Let's think rationally; the kid walked in on his own lit teacher about to bang his girlfriend, and he saw that girlfriend's underweared ass to boot. Who wouldn't be freaked?

He sighed softly.

"Kakashi sensei? Are you okay? "

That was Tenten, a curious look sporting on her impish face. Kakashi jolted out of his state; he had just stopped abruptly in the middle of a lecture. Naruto started dropping in on the questioning.

"Are you sick sensei? Man, I knew you'd be sick 'one' of those days… I mean, you work so hard! You're like a workaholic! "

"Naruto! "

"What, Tenten? It's true! Did you hear Gai sensei? He doesn't sleep! "

In midst of their bickering the rest of the kids looked up at their teacher in curiosity. Has Kakashi sensei gotten sallow these past days? Thinner? Is that beads of perspiration spotted on his forehead?

There was indeed sweat on Kakashi's forehead, but it was only due to frustration and discomfiture.

Or was it? He wasn't sick. Was he?

"Kakashi sensei's sick! "

"Wow… maybe you should visit the nurse's office sensei! "

"Oohy, you know how she always used to make googly eyes at him and all? Who knows what'll happen to him there? Bleaagh! I vouch for hospital! "

"Jesus, you're sick! "

It wasn't like him to do this. He never had let a class run-on so before, bickering and getting loud in the middle of a lecture.

"No…I'm not sick. I'm sorry. Quiet down."

He quickly apologized to the class, his hand lifting up to swipe at his forehead, a little alarmed to find that beads of perspiration indeed had been forming there. At his formal tone, the class immediately settled back into the submissive studious mood, their eyes looking down at the open books in their arms. It was lucky he was born with this trait, this complete authoritativeness. Otherwise, he'd have spent the entire class trying to quiet down a class, like Iruka used to back in his rookie days…and Gai. Oh Gai.

Readjusting his grip on his book—Catch-22—Kakashi started over again in a composed tone.

"Right… I'll start back from…"

It was then when Neji met Kakashi's eyes, cautiously at first, then bold as brass, his hair sliding back as his held his head up. He seemed to have caught something in Kakashi's face, for he didn't turn away this time. He looked rather, concerned.

This time, it was the teacher whom averted the student's stare. The class continued.

----

"Sensei. "

It shouldn't have surprised Kakashi much; Neji had been practically boring a hole by staring at him the entire class. The kid followed him after class up to the teacher's lounge. But Kakashi was surprised all the same.

"Neji, it's okay if y…"

"I'm sorry. It's… mostly my fault. I should have…"  
Kakashi expected him to say 'keep my time', or something of the sort, but what Neji said next pleasantly surprised him.

"I should have tried solving the problem on my own. Truthfully speaking… it's just not something the teachers can help us out with…you know? Not that it doesn't help, the talking… but all the same, I feel I should have… well. "

Neji grimaced, his grip on his crutched softening.

"It's fine, Neji. And… I should be… explaining something too. "

"Nah, it's fine sensei. I get it. She'd your…uh…girlfriend, right? "

Neji was grinning, if not slightly awkwardly. Kakashi blinked, trying to reorganize the thoughts in his mind. Truthfully… he had never regarded Anko with a term like that, much less even thought about what she might look to others seeing their relationship.

Anko was just Anko, someone as deeply engraved into his past.

Someone as alienated from his past as well, considering the seven years they had spent out of touch.

What as Anko?

"Well, you two look…good with each other. I mean it… you looked real…"

Neji faltered off, realizing that no matter what he said, it was going to sound wrong, considering what he had seen. Real fine together? That was sounded like they looked good having sex. Real happy together? Again, happy because they were having sex? Real connected to each other?

He cringed.

Kakashi chuckled.

"Never mind. Well… I guess I should go, I have Asuma sensei next class, and he hates it when people arrive late. "

Neji started off crookedly, his crutches clacking, when he suddenly turned back and called out for Kakashi again, his head tilted sideways.

"Hh…Kakashi sensei? "

"…hm?

After a slight pause, the boy spoke.

"The kids are right. "

"What do you mean? "

"You…do look sick. "

Neji spoke objectively, his analytic eyes sweeping over his teacher's countenance.

"You really look sick sensei. Maybe you should, you know, try the hospital. "

Kakashi smiled tiredly.

"Thank you Neji. The bell's about to ring, you should go. "

"Bye sensei. "

Of course, Kakashi had no intention of visiting the hospital. But it was sweet of the kid all the same, to wear that strange concerned look on his face and advise him.

Kakashi sighed, his shouldered limply dropping down as his set his weary body on the couch in the teacher's lounge. At least that was over, it went smoothly enough. Easier than he had thought it would be.

Gai ambled up to him as soon as he had settled down, a huge mug of coffee in his hands. Big smile, teeth flashing.

"So…Kakashi! I heard you had a stoplight moment in class today! "

Good news traveled fast.

Kakashi lifted his eyebrows at the lame metaphor; stoplight moment referred to the moment when animals froze instinctively when heads on with a stoplight…thus, resulting in road kill. Thanks to Gai, he was being referred to a dead animal plastered to the concrete gravel road. Not a pleasant image.

"Do I sense the years of work creeping up on the infamous Hatake Kakashi? Yes, I do, I do! "

Gai started bellowing in elation despite the fact that other teachers were looking at him as if he was a madman. Kakashi did not disagree on the latter part.

"No I'm not sick or anything… it's just. Something. "

Kakashi, too tired to even make up an excuse, muttered softly, then closed his eyes, wishing his body could close his ears as well. Another voice butted in—a female one.

"Well, it must be something huge if it's ailing the likes of you. "

It was Kurenai, her femme fatale mode of hair tumbling about her shoulders, a trait that all the boys she ever had taught loved about her. She was staring down at him with a cringe and a crinkle in her eyes, a thermos of tea in her other hand. Kakashi noted her arrival with a small nod and cracked his head back.

"Really, Kakashi. Are you sure you're fine? "

Why was everyone suddenly so wound up on his condition? There was no condition. Kakashi was fine; felt fine, was fine, never better.

"I'm fine. "

Except for the fact that those Obito dreams were getting frequent, ever since Anko came back.

----

"Hey Kakashi! "

He had been ready to act accordingly to his mood, which was closer to moody weariness, but Anko looked so freshly happy that he just couldn't.

"I'm …home? "

He cringed inwards at the words he uttered. It sounded too much like something a husband would say to his wife after a hard day's work… and somehow, a wifely image wasn't fitting to Anko.

"I've prepared dinner. "

…Maybe it was.

"And you just have to tell me all about your student's reaction! "

Obviously not.

Kakashi eased himself out of the stifling tie and suit as Anko clamored around him.

"Anko, this isn't some sort of a gam…"

"Of course it isn't senpai! "

Anko adeptly replied to Kakashi's wry comment, her eyes sparkling despite his reticent down self. She suddenly lifted herself up by pushing against a side of his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek, suddenly pulling back in surprise. Her hand fluttered up to her lip, and she frowned.

"Have you been to a sauna on your way home? "

"…no. "

"You're burning. "

Anko pointed out without skipping a beat, her head cocked at an angle, looking up into his face. Without a word, he stared her down, trying to prove that he wasn't, sick.

She saw his dull glazed eyes, his unknowing bemused face, and saw through the situation in two seconds flat.

"Senpai, you're a fool. "

"…hm? "

Anko turned to him all of a sudden, an edge to her voice.

"Have you tuned yourself out 'that' much out of life, that you can't even tell…"

She stopped mid-sentence, just as he had back in class in the afternoon, trying to convince the class of students that he wasn't coming down with anything at all. She suddenly grabbed his face with both her hands, locking it in an iron grip, pulling it down to meet her face to face.

Fierce.

"Look at me, senpai. "

She ordered and he complied, slightly numbed. After her eyes had swept over his face a few times, she slunk back biting her lips. Her searching eyes had yielded an unsatisfactory answer out of his exhausted face.

"…what would you have been if I was not here…"

She mumbled.

In a sudden moment of inspiration, Kakashi joked.

"…I'd have been single. "

To his complete shock and horror, Anko burst out in tears.

Her hands dropped.

"…And I've been thanking god time and again for that… What 'would' I have done, if… I came back and saw you living with another woman, your head completely erased of your memories of the time you spent with me…because I knew, I 'know', it's been 7 years! "

Kakashi listened to her sudden outburst, unable to offer any condolence, any adequate reaction. But she seemed to do well without it, for her hand slid over his torso as she toppled forwards, her head dropping into his chest as she cried.

"…why the hell…after all this time…"

Her left hand rose and traced his face, her face still down and facing the floor.

"…senpai, you asked me yesterday. What did I think of…you know. First thing in the morning. "

Kakashi could only see the crown of her head bobbing up and down as she clung to his shirt and rubbed her face against it. Between her parted hair peeked the nape of her white nape, curiously vulnerable despite her seemingly constant energy.

"I wasn't kidding…you know. "

She looked her, her eyes still brimming with tears.

Kakashi was muted, seeing yet another Anko whom he thought had gone a long time ago. Or maybe it was stupid of him to think that really, a person could forget all her other selves but one, after just seven years. After all, she might have been putting up just one face for him, choosing the happy ignorant mask.

Skeletons in her closet.

"You. It's been what I'd been thinking of first time in the morning for seven years straight. "

She giggled suddenly, overwhelmed by her own conducts.

"I sound so cheesy! What am I doing, bawling over a sick person? You should be in bed by now, you know, senpai. "

Anko was switching back to her flippant mode, a careless frivolous smile crossing her teary face. Amidst the hazy confusion, Kakashi managed to find something to say.

"…you can call me Kakashi. I did say…since we're not in, school anymore. "

Anko responded by giggling yet again, her head shaking as if she could not believe herself.

"It's weird. I can't help it. It's just you. Senpai. "

She dragged his hand up to his own forehead and gently pressed it into his skin, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Feel that? That's your skin screaming 40 degrees. "

Kakashi frowned.

"…really, Anko, I'd have felt it if my temperature had gone up that hi…"

It was as if someone had switched on something inside him. Or rather, switched off.

Kakashi's legs buckled for a moment, and he stepped forward impulsively, his head landing on Anko's petite shoulders. She slid back from the force, because there was no way she could support his full weight, and the two slid gradually down onto the floor.

"…I told you so. Your body's probably been sending you SOS signals the whole day. Except that you tuned it out. Ignored it. "

Anko whispered softly, her lips forming the words at the nape of his burning neck. She kissed it.

"…maybe you're right. I should… try the hospital. "

"I'll get you some Tylenol first… but I should get you to bed, can you walk? "

"…Anko. "

"…yes? "

Was Anko speaking the truth?

Has he been tuning himself out of reality for that long?

Because heaven knows, he's changed.

Or rather.

He had chosen to forget.

"…Senpai? "

Darkness. Sliding somehow into. Black.

"Senpai! "

Obito.

-----

(bloodiedsug's words on DS-

Because I'm such a on-and-off writer with this story—a miracle that I'm even continuing it, considering all the fuss I made trying to decide between Necropolis and this—I tried to make it a bit longer. Hope no one's too disappointed with the plot… it's just that, I'm lacking freshness?

Not sure.

Bah, I dunno… I'll write again around the time the reviews hit 38 or something.

Next up, Anko's story.

Bear with me. )


	9. His story, her story III

**Dear Senpai, Remember Me?**

**----**

(Session#9: His story, her story III)

-----

(part 1-her story, Anko's perspective)

You know that when you're young, your world was in clear black and white, and you could definitely suss out the bad guys from the good. All you had to do was see what the other people said, the things the bad guy said and did. And the bad guys were mostly, ugly.

So convenient.

It was so easy to hate the bad guy.

But as you grow up, things change. There's never black and white. Instead, there are million, billion, trillion subtle shades of gray, a spectrum that melts into itself in a hollow line of reality.

So what if the bad guy was also the good guy?

So what if the bad guy was good looking and smart as hell to boot?

So what if despite all the 'bad' things he did, despite whatever shit the others said, despite what he's done to you… it was impossible to condemn him for that?

What if…

What if the bad guy, turned out to be, the good guy?

----

He was supposedly uncouth, had a trashy mouth with a trashy reputation, save only by the fact that he was filthy rich and too smart for his own good. The teacher might have shirked from having to 'chastise' him, but they could not help but acknowledge the guy's amazing talents; he didn't look like he studied, but he came out top in almost everything.

The first time I saw him, he was listening to his IPod, humming along…in class. Blatantly brazen.

Mrs. Kobayashi seemed plenty pissed; judging by the look of her face, she'd already blown a capillary or two. I was part of the school student council—entirely due to the fact that I was Akemi, Mrs. Popular's little sister—and had come to make a small announcement…about some school policy or something boring like that.

And there he was, at the back of the room, sitting beside Obito senpai, whom I'd known since childhood. I used to think it was queer that someone as sweet as Obito senpai went around with the guy that had one of the worst reputations in school. Just, uncanny.

"Mrs. Kobayashi, this is Anko from SC. I'm here to make an announ…"

She waved without looking at me as if she couldn't wait to get rid of the class. She plopped down on her chair and let out a huge sigh, and I suddenly had 21 pairs of eyes staring at me expectantly. 21 pairs of eyes that belonged to senpais. Obito senpai smiled at me, cringing as if he knew how embarrassing it was to stand there and speak.

"Uh, this is an announcement from Coach Takahashi; the annual inter-school basketball championship is coming near, and he demands the presence of the team in his office, right now—, I was told he already informed you on this matter…So, please, if Masashi san, Genzo san and…Hatake san would follow me. "

I flinched when I read the name Hatake Kakashi.

I had heard so many rumors—of course, not all would be true, unless he really was a heroin pusher—and was wary enough to stay away. But I was also curious enough to check if some other rumors were true. Akemi nechan always crooned to me, convulsing with conspiratory laughter, that there was a 'bad' boy in her grade that had 'the cutest damn ass ever'. Then, I'd thought 'that' boy would be some brawny jock with no brains…imagine my surprise when he turned out to be the school's infamous 'popular' outcast: Hatake Kakashi.

I let my eyes linger as he languidly walked down the aisle…yep. Nice ass.

Shameful, yes. But I'm only human.

"Oi kid, you're Akemi's sister, ain't ya? "

The big brawny guy that was supposedly called Genzo asked me, jeering. I almost turned back and flipped him a birdy—how many times did I have to go through that? It seemed as if everyone was out to tell me; you're just Akemi's little sister…what was your name again?

"…yes. I'm Anko. "

I spoke forcefully, emphasizing the 'Anko' part. The guy looked baffled, looking at me as if I was slightly nutty, but then I caught Kakashi's eyes. He—ever so flamboyantly indifferent—was suddenly looking at me with somewhat recognition. He wasn't smiling at all, and his expression had the quality of a dead tree, but he somehow seemed amused.

Pray tell he wasn't thinking of my sister's hot body, Jesus Christ, enough of that.

"Yo, Masashi, ya heard? The coach was thinking about leaving out one guy. "

Of course, after that initial 'hey, it's Akemi's sister' response, the boys started to talk among themselves as they followed me.

"Fuck, no way. After all this training and shit, he dares do that? Come on. "

"I'm being serious; I think that's why he was callin' us up for and all. To pick among us? "

Except Hatake san. He still had the earphones plugged to his head, not bothering to speak with anyone else. I wondered how he even got into the team; it didn't seem like he'd be exactly awesome with teamwork, no matter how talented he was. As I listened unwillingly to the boys banter, I could not help but think, 'If coach Taka leaves out anyone, it's gotta be Hatake Kakashi. He'd never fit in. '

----

To my surprise, it was Genzo Hiroshi who got kicked out.

Hatake Kakashi played along with the team—reasonably well, since the teamwork flowed flawlessly—and our school came out top in the district tournament. I never really went to the games, though for some reason, I was quite…willing. It was Akemi who always attended the game, returning with gushing stories about, "Remember that guy I told you about? Man, he's getting hotter everyday, brrr! "

Granted, she was a cheerleader and all, but I thought her obsession was slightly…too much. It almost made me wonder if she wanted to break up with her current boyfriend and jump into Hatake's open arms…those well shaped arms. Huh.

That image, for some reason, irked me a lot. Quite a lot.

"Anko, you hear me? I 'said', I'm going to Rin's party, and you are coming with me. "

"…what?! "

Ironically enough, if there was anyone who actually assisted in my soon-to-come hopeless crush on Hatake Kakashi, it was Akemi.

"What're you on about? I'm not going to any party…I have a test coming up! "

Akemi scoffed, applying mascara on her lashes.

"Screw the test girl, you're such a nerd! You need to have some fun while you're still young… I mean, why do you 'still' lack a boyfriend? You're not bad looking, you're actually cute…which means, you're not trying at all. "

Akemi in her infuriating ways, did care about me—or more likely cared about my social status—so she dragged me along to this weird extravaganza party Rin senpai threw. Yes, 'the' Rin senpai, the debutante with countless admirers…for her money, if not for her appearance. I happened to be quite close to her, because she was the vice president in the student council. She considered me a little sister or summat… anyways, I did have every reason to be at the party. But I didn't really want to 'be' there, all that fancy stuff, until I saw someone among the throngs of dancing people, standing aloof and sullenly by himself…if himself could equal girls surrounding him like flies.

"Ka-ka-shi~!! "

Imagine my surprise when I found Rin senpai right there among those girls standing by him, practically slobbering over him. I found Obito senpai standing a few feet away, with an unfathomable expression on his face, cringing. Then I remembered: Obito senpai likes Rin senpai.

But Rin senpai likes Hatake Kakashi?!

"Okay, circulate, circulate! I'll meet you up in about an hour…if I'm not too drunk! Have you found anyone to hang with? "

Akemi ditzily giggled into my ears, her waist encircled by the arm of a senpai that was the captain of…I dunno, some stupid sports thing. I frowned, thinking I'd slip away after Akemi left me.

"Uh…yes, I've g…"

"Ooh, Anko! Akemi! You came! "

Damn.

Rin senpai was waving crazily at me. In one of her hands was a glass of champagne, and she seemed ever so slightly soused up. But maybe that was because her arm was slinked around Kakashi's waist. I don't know if he was pretending not to notice, but he seemed pretty indifferent…Obito senpai was suddenly gone.

I knew he saw that, I knew that's why he left….

"Ooh goody. Hang with Rin for a while, she knows everyone. Maybe you'd get a guy! See ya later. "

Akemi, after waving prettily to Rin senpai, flounced off with her guy.

And I was stuck with Rin senpai. And him.

---

"…hey. "

He made no response; almost as if he did not recognize me at all. It was Rin senpai who was hugging my and cuddling me, almost as if I was a long-lost teddy bear she'd found in the old toy's rack.

"Anko! You're getting pretty sweet! I 'knew' you'd lose that tomboy look one day… you look awesome, sweetie! "

"A..haha…thanks Rin nechan. "

Thanks to god—I saw she had finally taken her arm off Hatake's waist, but it was only to lift it up against his shoulder. He seemed to not notice at all—or in other words, ignoring it—until he saw me glare at him as if I would cut his throat. I was still incensed about poor Obito senpai's dillemma...it must be terrible to have a best friend who attracted girls like honey to bees...especially with a girl he liked since kinders. At my intensity of glowering, Hatake Kakashi raised his brow, then leaned over to Rin senpai and whispered something in her ears. She giggled.

"Ooh, sure! Of course I can, I'm the host aren't I? "

She suddenly poked me in the back with her immaculate manicured nails and simpered:

"I'll just go have a talk with the DJ; Kakashi here wants something a little more upbeat… keep an eye on him for me, will ya? God knows he slinks off easy…"

With that, she flounced off in the exact same wishy washy manner my sister utilized. And I was kind of…left alone with Hatake Kakashi.

And he spoke to me.

"She's gone, so you can take off that phony good-kid simper and tell me what problem you got with me. "

"I….uh…"

I was taken aback; I had been hoping he hadn't noticed me glaring at him...though it probably was hard 'not to'… He wasn't looking at me, but I assumed he required an answer since his crossed arm jerked at me once irritably, as if to hurry me on. From way ahead in the throng of crowd stood Rin senpai, chatting away with the DJ.

Rin senpai with her arm around this guy, and Obito senpai's face…

I frowned, motivated by the image.

"I don't know if it's my place to say this…and I don't know if 'you' noticed, but since Obito senpai is your closest friend… "

He shifted and looked at me right in the eye for the first time, looking slightly alarmed that Obito senpai's name came up. I attempted to scowl and spoke hurriedly.

"If you haven't noticed, Obito senpai happens to like Rin senpai…'a lot'…and I don't think you really like her…or even have respect for her for that matter. If that's so, back off from her and give some space for Obito senpai. He, unlike you, has a heart. He, unlike you, is not a brainless fuc…jerk. "

I couldn't believe I said that.

I couldn't believe I fucking 'said' that to…Hatake Kakashi.

And I couldn't believe he starting laughing.

"Uh….um…"

The bunch of girls around him glared at me, as if it was wrong for me to make him laugh…but I seriously did not get why he was even laughing.

"…thanks, kid, for the lecture. You're really…blatant, you get that? "

His peals of laughter died down as he spoke, smiling a little, and for the first time since I've seen him, I thought he looked kind. Well, I've known he was good-looking since Akemi always croons to me about his perfect damn face, and I remorsefully had to agree....but I've never seen his eyes crinkle like that, so I'd always assumed that grayish black eyes were steely and severe, contemptuously bored.

Turns out it could smile as well.

"…well…uh, then… I'll be going! "

I force out the words stiffly, half wishing myself dead with embarrassment—it would have been much better if he'd been angry—but there was suddenly a warm hand on my shoulders, beckoning me to come back. I feel like a wooden block, but manage to stop.

"Wait a second, before you go. What was your name? "

The nerve of him?!

I turned back in indignation—he'd heard my name before, I knew he did! And he even said it in a slightly jokey tone.... I'm about the holler "It's Anko you damn fuck, and I'm not 'oh, akemi's sister? '!! "…but then I spot Rin senpai coming towards our direction, smiling and looking even tipsier. There is no way I can be rude to him now, not if I want to be in Rin senpai's good books… Exasperatingly enough, Hatake Kakashi looked 'amused' as if he knew about my little dilemma.

"My name…is Anko. "

He was still eyeing me expectantly, as if I was about to jump into his arms and scream, "You're so fucking hot!!"… which scarily enough, I was tempted to do—who wouldn't after seeing him 'smile' like that? But I restrained, and gave Rin senpai a loud stupid phony good-kid sister smile.

"Hey, um…Rin nechan, I don't feel so good…uh, so I'll be leaving. Can you tell Akemi I went home later on? "

"What, leaving already? Are you like, crazy? What a party pooper…still, I'll give you a break since I like you. "

…did I mention, Rin senpai could be just a slightest bit of a bitch.

"Well kay then, see you later, Anko, love ya! "

I nodded with a bright smile, phony of course, until I accidentally met Kakashi's eyes. He was mouthing:

'...Akemi's sister. '

…th…that bastard!!!

I mouthed back.

'Brainless fuck. '

…and turning away, regretfully, I understood I had the hugest fucking crush on Hatake Kakashi.

Seriously.

----

(bloodiedsugs's words on DS—

Um. Slightly lighter tone for this one… I don't know…some of my stories are dying lol, I swear. I'll try.

Sorry 'bout the late update =)

Bear with me. )


End file.
